User blog:Kickgirlforever123/Revenge
Kim: Another boring day in school. The only thing I look forward to all day is food, sleep, and martial arts with my friends. Yes, I do karate. And I'm a black belt. And the only girl. But I get used to it. The other black belt in the dojo is Jack Brewer, my very best friend, and I have to admit, my crush. He talks to me? I don't get nervous. Holds my hand, stares into my eyes, hugs me, and that sort of stuff? Let me just say that I blush like a ripe tomato. He's just so cute...those chocolate brown eyes, the little mole on the left side of his face, even his perfect smile just makes me want to die. I'm zoning out about him that I don't realize the bell has rung for the next class. I run out to get my books when I see Jack. I call out his name, and he gives me one of his amazing smiles, which makes me blush. As I open my locker, he's standing by me. "Hey, Jack!" No, that came out too enthusiastic. "I mean, what's up?" There, that's better. "Oh, same old, same old. Yawning in Global, zoning out in ELA, that type of stuff.", he tells me, all while staring at me. "You? Zoning out? in school? What happened to the Jack that was so keen on getting at least nine hours of sleep?" I ask, getting back into my fiesty mode. "Well, I was kinda up watching old Bobby Wasabi movies again..." he says, starting to look away. I could sense he was lying.? "Jack..." I scold him while I slam my locker closed. "What? I bet you were up late doing something, too. Like thinking about our almost kiss on the Hollywood Sign?" he asks. "Jack, that was months ago. I don't think about it." I tell him, starting to walk away. "But Kim, you don't know what it mea-". The bell rings. "Bye, Jack. Gotta head to Health class." I say, running off. As I leave, I can faintly hear him say "Bye, Kim." I looked back at him.? I feel bad, now. I want to go back and kiss his cheek, but I can't be late to Health. Miss.Applebaum has a strict policy about being on time, even though she is one of the nicest teachers at Seaford High School. Finally, I reach the Health classroom. Only forty more minutes until I get to see Jack in Algebra. And they're going to be the longest forty minutes of my life. Does that say something? Yeah, I think it does...I'm in love. Jack: "Kim...Kim..." "Jack Brewer, wake up!" My eyes shoots to Mr.Callan. Great. I was zoning out again. Last night I was practicing guitar, writing a song about Kim Crawford, the most beautiful girl in the world. Her perfect blonde hair, those gorgeous hazel eyes, even that fierce temper just makes me want her as a girlfriend. Brrrrrring, goes the bell, and I walk out of class to look for Kim. The beauty calls out my name and I smile. She blushes and turns to her locker. I walk up to her, leaning on the neighboring locker. "Hey, Jack!" she says. She sounded a little enthusiastic. "I mean, what's up?" There you go. She must of realized how she sounded. "Oh, same old, same old. Yawning in Global, zoning out in ELA, that type of stuff." I say, turning around so she doesn't see me smirk at what I just said. "You? Zoning out in school? What happened to the Jack that was so keen on getting at least nine hours of sleep?" I wanted to tell her that I was playing guitar, writing some songs, but I knew Kim would ask what the songs were about. I didn't have a lie set up for that. "Well, I was kinda up watching old Bobby Wasabi movies again..." She knew I was lying. She could sense the tiniest little fibs it's kinda scary. She shut her locker closed and said "Jack...", as if she was scolding me. Which I think she was. "What? I bet you were up late doing something, too. Like thinking about our almost kiss on the Hollywood Sign?" I ask. "Jack, that was months ago. I don't think about it" she tells me, starting to walk away. Here's my chance. I'm going to tell her how I felt when we were up there. "But, Kim, you don't know what it mea-" The bell rings again. Shoot. "Bye, Jack, gotta head to Health class." I wanted to say "Kim, wait!", but we didn't have time. Instead, I said "Bye, Kim." and she looked back. Was that a look of sympathy on her face? I'll think about it later. I have to get to Gym...well, that means only one more class until I get to see Kim in Algebra. Sitting next to her, holding her hand under the table, sharing looks with her...I can't deny it. I'm in love. Kim: "Good morning, class. Today we are going to learn about the heart." Miss.Applebaum always greeted the class with that day's topic. "When some people hear the word "heart', they think of love. Who here has been in love?" I didn't dare raise my hand. I sat next to Milton Krupnick, one of my friends. He was the biggest nerd ever, but that is an advantage when I forget to do my Economics homework. If I raised my hand, Milton would be bugging me all day about who it was. He rose his hand, though, because he had a girlfriend already. Her name was Julie, and she was also a nerd. Not as big as a nerd as Milton, but still a nerd. Jack and I helped Milton and Julie get together against the wishes of Rudy, our sensei, and Ty, the sensei from the Black Dragons who also happened to be Julie's uncle. Ah...Jack. I look at the clock. 9:08. Only thirty more minutes until I see Jack in Algebra. I have to be careful that I don't space out, thinking of those warm pools of chocolate in his eyes...I sigh. Milton's looking at me. Oh, no. "Why are you sighing all dreamy like that, Kim? Are you thinking of, oh, I don't know, Jack?" Wait a minute. Jack? How does he know? Maybe he doesn't know, and this is a trick to admit I like Jack! Yeah, that's it. "Jack? Please, why would I be thinking about him? That would just be wierd." There. That should get him off my back. "Okay, Kim, whatever you say." He went back to listening to Miss.Applebaum's lecture. Yes! When Milton wants to know something, he'll use that brain of his to dig deep holes into someone so they'll tell him everything he wants to know. For the next twenty-eight minutes, I am going to completely ignore everything besides Miss.Applebaum and the sound of the clock ticking down the seconds until Algebra. I don't think I can wait that long. Jack: 9:08. Thirty more minutes until I see Kim again. Ah...Kim. Wait-don't think about her. You'll get distracted. Just go on with the day like you would normally. "Sup, Jack?" Here comes Jerry and Eddie. Great. Eddie is able to tell what is on my mind in the blink of an eye, so that means I really can't think about Kim. But Jerry is absolutely clueless, so that helps. Kinda. Category:Blog posts